Y and D Harem Adventure!
by Y and D FanFictions
Summary: Yann and Dreo having an interesting adventure with interesting characters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Our first story written together we enjoyed writing, we hope you enjoyed reading it!

-(Yann's P.O.V.)-

I'm sitting on the bench in my local park passing time waiting for my friend to arrive, he always takes way too long so I decided to go on my phone for a little while. I start swiping through the different screens of apps on my EE Harrier phone, till I could find my favourite game "Cytus". Just as I load the game up and get ready to put my earphones in I feel a pressure on my left shoulder causing me to jump from the unexpected pressure, I quickly snap my head behind me to bring whatever had touched me into my field of vision.

"Don't fucking scare me like that you dickhead!" I shout, glaring at the figure in front of me.

It was none other than the friend I had known for about 3 Years now, Dreo. He was a good friend of mine that lived on the same street as me, in fact he was my next door neighbour.

"It's just a prank bruh!" Dreo says sticking his hands up, taking a defensive stance.

"Say that again and I'll punch you in the mouth" I said jokingly.

"Oh alright then, so... where you wanna go?" Dreo asked bored.

"Let's just walk and see where we end up." I offered.

I stood up and started heading towards the exit of the park, Dreo in tow.

-(3rd Person P.O.V.)-

They were heading down the grey, bland streets when out of nowhere they heard the sound of an engine. Yann and Dreo's curiosity got the better of them and they decided to check where the sound was coming from, as they turn, a black windowless van skids round the corner and stops in front of them causing them to take a step back.

"What's going on dude?" Yann asks Dreo confused.

"I don't know but it's quite sketchy" Dreo replied.

"Looks like we got company" Yann points out whilst scratching his beard.

Two men in black suits grabbed Yann and Dreo and proceeded to place black bags over their heads and drag them towards the van. They squirmed and fought against their capture, but being 16 and 18 they couldn't put up much of a fight against the clearly trained suited men.

"What a way to start a day huh?" Yann asks Dreo whilst sitting in the back of the van.

"Yeah, fucking perfect" Dreo groans.

"You wanted to hang out, now here's our chance" Yann chuckled.

Dreo just sighed "Why are you so calm? We're being kidnapped!" Dreo questioned.

Before Yann could answer they could feel the van coming to a standstill, shortly followed by the door sliding open.

"Oooo! They're back to do lewd things to us!" Yann says jokingly. "Please be gentle Senpai... it's my first time." Yann moans jokingly.

"Da fuck?" One of the guards grumbles.

"Oooo! A fuck huh? I don't know... Will you be gentle and cuddle afterwards?" Yann mocks.

Dreo just facepalms at the stupid display.

"Well have you had your fun yet Yann?" Dreo asks.

"I don't know, depends if he wants a kiss goodbye" Yann says mock blowing a kiss.

"Why do we always get the weird ones?" The other guard asks.

"Hey! I haven't done anything!" Dreo shouts.

The guards grabbed both of them by the collars and drag them out of the van.

"Hey! I said be gentle there big boy! I'm new to this bag fetish thing!" Yann shouts.

"I swear this is the 5th freak I've had to carry, when are you going to carry the next one?" The guard carrying Yann asks the other guard.

"Freak? I can get freaky if you want sugar" Yann jokes.

The guard then hits Yann on the head with a baton knocking him out.

"Aww, it was funny though" Dreo chuckles.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm fed up of both of you talking!" The guard growls and hits Dreo with the baton knocking him out as well.

They both wake up tied to chairs with their backs together.

"Oooo more kinkiness! Who doesn't like a bit of bondage now and then?" Yann jokes.

A man in a white lab coat walks into the room through an entrance covered in shadows giving the illusion of entering through a wall.

"Well, well, well. Our two little 'friends' are awake now, let's get down to business. I have an experiment and I need some subjects to test on" The scientist says as he approaches the boys and the two guards from earlier enter through the same entrance once again seeming to appear through the wall.

"Hey there big boy. Here for the main course?" Yann licks his lips mockingly.

"I wish my hands weren't tied so I could facepalm" Dreo groans.

"Aaaanywaaaay... I have created a portal that leads to different worlds, and I need someone to-" The scientist tried to say but got cut off by Yann.

"You're gonna teleport us through it and see where we go based on how strong our friendship is? And test to see how friendship affects the location?" Yann asks.

The scientist mouth droops open and he takes a second to recompose himself "*Cough* *Cough* well, how did you know?"

"I have one two! I won it in a cereal box! Just kidding it's written on the front of the machine in BIG COMIC SANS ya doof!" Yann jokes.

"Interesting... well might as well get started since you know." The scientist sighs as he clicks his fingers as a signal for the guards to cut the rope and move us to the portal.

"But before you go, I have another experiment to test, here let me help you" The scientist smirks as he injects Yann and Dreo with a pink liquid.

"Ow! I got a boo-boo! Anyone wanna kiss it better?" Yann winks.

"I'm done with this kid! He's a fucking freak!" One of the guards yells kicking Yann through the door.

Yann landed on his face and skidded for a second before coming to a stop.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Yann says as he stood up and jumped forwards making sure to land on his face and skid further.

"Where did you find this kid? He must've been taking from the school for the handicapped!" The scientist whispered.

"We just found him on the street next to him" The guard replies pointing to Dreo.

"HEY DREO! YOU GOTTA TRY THIS!" Yann says as he skates past them on his face.

"No, I really don't" Dreo replied laughing as his friend skidded past him on his face whilst the rest of his body was stiff in the air like a pencil.

The scientist facepalms and continues to lead the two boys towards a room with a blue light emanating from the windows.

"Here we are the viewing room... WAIT A MINUTE WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!" The scientist shouts pointing his fingers at the two boys.

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" Yann shouts as he skids out of the door back towards the portal.

"Yann!" Dreo shouts as he chases after the upside down 18 year old.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE YOUNG HYPERACTIVE ONE!" Dreo shouts to Yann.

Dreo runs into the door just in time to see Yann skate into the portal.

"YANN!" Dreo shouts as he jumps into the portal following Yann.


	2. Chapter 2

-(3rd Person P.O.V)-

Dreo wakes up to the sight of green rolling hills, a beautiful blue sky and white clouds.

Dreo proceeds to scratch his head groggily as he tries to come to terms with what he's seeing.

"Where am I? Oh yeah, the portal, I remember Yann saying something about it sending us to a place based on the strength of our friendship" Dreo mumbles to himself.

"Hey Dreo! Over here!" Yann yells from behind Dreo.

Dreo turns his head to look towards Yann.

"What was with you at the scientists place? I've never seen you like that before" Dreo asks sitting up.

"I did it so he wouldn't think of me as a competent person, meaning less chance of us being experimented on, but hey it didn't seem to matter" Yann jokes scratching his trademark beard.

"You really love that beard huh?" Dreo chuckles.

"It's a beard, who doesn't love a good beard?" Yann laughs.

"Meh I'm not a big fan to be honest" Dreo shrugs.

"Each to their own" Yann replies.

"What are those creatures?" A mysterious female voice questions from behind them.

Dreo turned around and Yann looked up towards the voice and saw something they did not expect. There in front of them was a group of 6 ponies, all in different colours and different heights.

"Urm... Hi!" Dreo said back confused.

"Ponies! And they're so cute!" Yann said enthusiastically.

"What are you?" A purple pony asked.

"A human of course" Dreo answered.

"Dreo I recognise these ponies!" Yann said poking his friend.

"Really? Where from?" Dreo quizzes.

"Ever heard of that show called MLP?" Yann asks.

"I have actually, but I never watched it" Dreo replies.

"Neither have I, but I've seen some pictures on the internet of them and I know their names" Yann says.

"What's our names then?" The purple pony asks.

"You're Twilight Sparkle, the orange one is called Applejack, the blue one is called Rainbow Dash and she's really quick, the white one is called Rarity Belle, the yellow one is called Fluttershy and the pink one is called Pinkie Pie and you're all mares!" Yann states matter of factly.

"Are you friendly?" Twilight Sparkles asks.

"Yeah" Dreo/Yann Says.

"Okay, follow me we need to take you to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and see if we can learn some things about you" Twilight Sparkle says.

"Ok..." Yann and Dreo nodded.

The boys proceeded to follow the ponies to a small town with a sign out front saying 'Welcome to Ponyville'.

"Ponyville huh?" Yann asks rhetorically "I like it"

"This place looks pretty cool, I wonder how long it took to build" Dreo talked to himself.

"Ok girls, who wants to take one of our new friends in for the night?" Twilight asks.

All of the girls raise their hands.

"Dayum, didn't realise I was that popular" Yann chuckled.

"Ah want the one with beard!" Applejack says.

"N-no I w-w-want him to come w-with me" Fluttershy quietly argues.

"Guess no one wants me then?" Dreo chuckles.

"Well since no one is gonna argue I'll take you then" Twilight offers.

"I'm sorry darling but he's gonna have to come with the beautiful me" Rarity buts in.

"Nah, I'm sure the dude wants to hang out with the awesome me!" Rainbow Dash places her hooves on Dreo's shoulders.

"C'mon sugarcube, wanna see the farm and get some cider? It's on the house" Applejack offers.

"I-I have animals w-w-we c-can pet if you want Mr..." Fluttershy asks.

"Please, just call me Yann everyone else does" Yann chuckles.

"Here's an Idea, how about we just swap houses every night?" Dreo asks.

"Actually I already know where I'm going to be staying" Yann says.

"Where?/W-Where?" Applejack and Fluttershy ask.

"The cave on top of that hill" Yann says pointing. "I don't want to be in anyone's way so I'll just sleep over there and then come down here to talk to everyone.

"NO!/no!" Applejack and Fluttershy shout in unison.

"So Dreo where you staying?" Yann asks.

"I pick Twilight Sparkle, she's the first one we spoke to, and I feel that she may know more" Dreo replies.

"Awww" Rainbow Dash and Rarity groan.

"Hey I still don't know much about any of you yet, we can still hangout" Dreo reassures them.

"Anyway I'm gonna head off the cave and check it out" Yann tells the Ponies and Dreo.

"Wait! Let me come with ya!" Applejack insists.

"M-Me too" Fluttershy mumbled loudly.

"Sure" Yann says to them, "see you in a bit then Dreo and ladies" Yann waves.

"Alright then dude, I guess I'll see you in the morning" Dreo waved Yann off.

-(Yann P.O.V)-

"Why don't you tell me about yourselves since we're gonna be talking to each other for a bit" Yann questions.

"Well sugarcube Ah buck apples and collect them to eat, drink or sell for bits" Applejack explains. "I'm also the element of Honesty so I can always tell when someone is lying and I can't lie"

"I-I look after the animals and I-I'm the element of kindness" Fluttershy says quietly.

"So Applejack, since you can't lie can you tell me why you ponies want me and Dreo to stay at your houses with you" Yann asks.

"Well sugarcube that's because..."

-(Dreo P.O.V)-

"So what part of Equestria did you come from?" Twilight asks earning the nods of Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

"I'm intrigued darling" Rarity requests.

"I'm from England" Dreo says.

"I've never heard of that place have you twilight?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"No and I know everyplace in Equestria" Twilight says whilst thinking.

"How many ponies live there Dreo?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"I don't know but I know how many humans are there" Dreo chuckles at being asked a question that's strange to him but as he thinks more about it he realises it might not be such a strange question since here ponies are at the top with no humans anywhere.

"Humans?" The girls ask.

"Me and Yann are humans and just like you we all look different and have different personalities" Dreo replies.

"Hmmm. Interesting, how many humans are in 'England'" Twilight asked.

"Over 53 Million" Dreo replies.

"MILLION?!" The three girls shout.

"Well it's a little cramped in there" Dreo chuckles.

"How big is England?" Twilight asks.

"130.395 billion Metres" Dreo replies.

"Sound's huge" Rainbow Dash says shocked.

"It's tiny compared to others" Dreo replies. "Listen ladies I'm a bit tired after whatever happened so, twilight can you take me back to yours please?" Dreo asks.

"Sure thing Dreo, see you later Rainbow and Rarity" Twilight says.

"Bye, Dreo darling I'm gonna need some help at my store think you can help me tomorrow?" Rarity asks.

"Sure thing I'll help" Dreo replies.

"Hey Dreo tomorrow want to hang out with the awesome me?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Yeah definitely, we can meet up when I've finished helping rarity" Dreo replies smiling.


	3. Chapter 3 Music?

-(Yann P.O.V)-

"I still can't believe it, wow, well Applejack that's... Strange, we literally just arrived" Yann replies sitting on a rock in the cave.

"Try bein us, we just found ya 'n' Bam! We instantly got ah crush on ya. It's rather strange" Applejack replies.

"I-It's really weird" Fluttershy mumbled.

"Wait! I need to check out Dreo!" Yann realises turning and running towards Dreo.

"Hey wait!" Applejack shouts.

The two girls follow Yann.

Yann runs all the way back to Ponyville to tell Dreo about how Applejack and Fluttershy have crushes on him. Yann enters the small town and starts looking around for where Dreo could be until he passes a tree house which has odd sounds coming from it. He hears Dreo's voice coming from inside but can't tell what he's saying which is then followed by the sound of a table being knocked over.

"Shit I've gotta get inside!" Yann thought to himself.

Yann runs up the stairs to the door of the tree house and swings the door open to see Dreo kissing Rainbow Dash whilst Rarity and Twilight Sparkle watch eyes wide.

"Dayum dude! What did I just walk in on?" Yann asks Dreo.

"I don't know!" Dreo replies.

"I didn't know you liked Ponies that much" Yann winks.

"SHE KISSED ME!" Dreo nearly shouts.

"I didn't see you pulling away" Yann laughs.

"Well it was a nice experience, I'm sure you'd agree" Dreo blushes.

"Really? I'll have to try it" Yann replies lowering down to Applejacks level and kisses her. "Tastes like Apples!" Yann states.

"Ah'm gonna need seconds there sugarcube" Applejack replies by wrapping her forelegs around Yann's neck bringing him back down to her level, she then proceeds to kiss him again but adding more passion this time.

"Going all over Facebook" Dreo says snapping a picture.

Yann mumbles something but Dreo can't hear due to the fact he's still making out with Applejack.

"Yann your Mum asks why you're making out with a orange pony wearing a cowboy hat?" Dreo asks.

"Reply with: Because it's HOT AF! Expect Foals ROFLMAO!" Yann laughs making Applejack blush.

"Ah don't think so quite yet sugarcube" Applejack blushes.

"Hey Dreo when did you get a Tattoo of a hand hold 3 knives?" Yann asks.

"Wait what! A tattoo? Where?" Dreo asks.

"There on the back of your right hand!" Yann points out.

"The heck is this?" Dreo asks looking at his right hand confused.

"A cutie mark of course" Twilight answers.

"Cutie mark? Sounds really g..."Dreo said.

"Nice, it sounds nice" Yann buts in.

"What does yours look like then Yann?" Dreo asks.

Yann looks at his hand and sees an Octave sat on top of a picture of Earth.

"The fuck is that on top of the world Yann?" Dreo asks.

"It's an octave Dreo, I learnt about it in Music" Yann replies knowingly.

"Octave?" Dreo and the girls ask.

"It's a note scale" Yann says.

Everyone stares at Yann, confused.

"It's a music thing" Yann shrugs.

"I'm g-guessing you like music then Yann?" Fluttershy asks nervously.

"Love it? Me and music have a veeeery strong connection" Yann chuckles.

"Really?" A female voice asks from behind.

"Who said that?" Yann asks turning round.

"The names Vinyl Scratch and you are?" A white pony asks.

"The names Yann and yes me and music combined can do anything! ANYTHING!" Yann smiles. "It comes in handy when saving friends eh Dreo?" Yann chuckles.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU USE IT BACK IN ENGLAND RETARD!" Dreo shouts.

"I was bored and something exciting was happening" Yann shrugs.

"Wait wait wait, what are you talking about? Can he actually do things with music?" Vinyl asks.

"Anything I want to do" Yann scratches the back of his head.

"Prove it" All besides demand.

"Yann, bro you might not want to do this" Dreo says.

"It's alright dude, remember who you're talking to" Yann chuckles.

Yann holds his left hand out and a Fender Standard Strat Arctic White with Rosewood Fretboard in his left hand,

"You ready?" Yann asks.

"Yeah!" Everyone but Dreo and Fluttershy shout.

Yann swings the guitar under his arm and gets ready to play.

-(Song)-

( watch?v=6f3JWVVexxI)

"Run for the hills" they said. It's the last thing that I heard before I turned around to try to leave. But darling when you're finished here if you would be so kind. Then maybe you could go haunt someone else's dreams

I should've seen it coming when my mother said "you're headed straight for hell." You better check yourself. Or you better hold on tight And if the hate inside my heart doesn't overtake what's left of me. Before I learn to let it go. Then I'll never make it out alive.

(The scene quickly snaps to a sunset version of Equestria with Yann being in the centre

And by the time I saw the self destructive things that I had done. It felt like way past too late. Completely unaware I was a mess. And fully wrapped myself in lies I thought I'd never escape. And I should've known I swear.

(A table appears in front of the girls, followed by butlers made from dirt and grass. The dirt below and around them form a castle, with them stood in the courtyard and Yann on the roof of the castle"

I should've seen it coming when my mother said "you're headed straight for hell." You'd better check yourself. Or you better hold on tight. And if the hate inside my heart doesn't overtake what's left of me. Before I learn to let it go. Then I'll never make it out alive.

(The castle then catches on fire and just stands there burning)

Maybe if I prayed a little more. And maybe if I tried a little harder. Maybe if I hadn't been so wrapped up in the sins I thought I loved. Maybe if I tried to take back some of the hurtful things I say to all the people all around me, every time I drink too much. Maybe if I'd shut my mouth and listen to the things you had to say Instead of swearing I'd known better. Lying to myself that I have changed. And maybe if I opened up my eyes and seen rescue standing right there I wouldn't have been lost for so long.

(Yann then walks off the top and starts falling down into the ground)

And I should've known I swear I should've seen it coming when my mother said "you're headed straight for hell." You better check yourself. Or you better hold on tight. And if the hate inside my heart doesn't overtake what's left of me. Before I learn to let it go. Then I'll never make it out alive. And I'll never make it out alive."

(Yann then teleports to the girls and Dreo)

"With music, I control reality, what I want to happen, happens. I can create great structures and prosperity, but I can also destroy any structure and bring pestilence and famine" Yann states.

"COOL!" Vinyl and Rainbow Dash exclaim.

"Interesting... Do all humans have abilities like that?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"No, just me and Dreo" Yann points to Dreo.

"Thanks for telling them that Yann, now I have to worry about explaining it to them" Dreo sighs.

"Anyway... Yann?" Applejack and Fluttershy ask.

"Yeah?" Yann smiles.

"DON'T YOU/YA EVER JUMP FROM A ROOF AGAIN!" Applejack shouts and Fluttershy 'shouts'.

"Ok, ok I won't" Yann chuckles.

Applejack and Fluttershy blush realising what they just did.

The other girl's chuckle.

"Anyway, I think the Princess' would really like to meet you two" Twilight Sparkles points out.

"Good point, one second" Yann says strumming a few chords on his guitar and a bright white light, surrounds them, temporarily blinding them.

"And here we are" Yann say standing in the hall of the castle.

"AWESOME! Teleportation is SWEEEET!" Rainbow Dash and Vinyl shout in unison.

"Twilight Sparkle? When did you and your friends get here? Also who are these two?" A beautiful white pony with a horn and wings asks.

"Ah Princess Celestia!" Twilight bows. "We just arrived and we needed to introduce you to two new creatures that landed in Equestria a few hours ago"

"I see, well nice to meet you, I am Celestia and you are?" Celestia asks.

"I'm Yann and he's Dreo, we are humans from a place called England" Yann responds.

"Humans? Interesting. Well now that you guys are here we could use some help" Celestia says.

"What's wrong Princess Celestia?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"There's a problem in Everfree Forrest, a pony has gone missing, his name is Cheese Sandwich" Celestia says.

"Sure we'll help" Twilight sparkle says.

"Yann, Dreo do ya want to help" Applejack asks.

"Sure I'm down for that" Yann replies.

"Yeah why not" Dreo replies.

"Ok then, Yann can you teleport us out?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"Sure" Yann says strumming a few chords on his guitar.

They are once again enveloped in the bright light again.

"Here we are ladies and Dreo" Yann smiles.

"Right, well let's find Cheese Sandwich" Twilight Sparkle says as she steps into the forest followed by the others.


	4. Chapter 4: Saving The Missing Pony

"Are you guys ready for whatever's here?" Yann asks.

"We gotta be dude, whoever's here, needs help. It's just like being back on Earth again eh?" Dreo jokes.

"Yeah, I do miss my costume though it was cool" Yann chuckles.

"What about family? You don't miss those?" Dreo asks.

"Nah, as long as I had music, I didn't need anything" Yann replies.

"That reminds me, why did you live in that tiny apartment? You could've had a mansion anywhere but you chose that tiny house next to me, why?" Dreo asks.

"We're bro's dude, we stick by each other, we were also needed for defending the city due to the high crime levels" Yann answers.

"Good point" Dreo scratches the back of his head.

"Anyway let's help these pony people help that other err pony person" Yann scratches his chin in thought.

"Nice try, but you failed" Dreo laughs.

"Oh! Oh! Can I laugh to? What are we laughing at?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"Me" Yann laughs.

"Oh" Pinkie Pie laughs

"It's quite dark isn't it?" Twilight gulps.

"Leave that to me" Yann smiles as he strums a few notes on his guitar and the forest becomes well lit.

"Thank you" Twilight smiles.

"It's what I'm here for" Yann chuckles. "Anyway let me make this a little easier for us" Yann strums his guitar and the group start to levitate over the forest and are placed on an invisible platform created by Yann's guitar.

"Dreo, Ladies this bridge will stay here as long as I can hold it up, so don't worry about it breaking it'll be here as long as needed" Yann smiles.

"You heard the Colt ladies, let's get to work" Twilight orders.

"Okay!" The girls reply.

"How long can you hold this up for? I don't want it to be too much strain, remember last time?" Dreo worriedly asks.

"Of course I do, my arm was broken for 3 months" Yann chuckles "I'll be fine"

"If you say so bro" Dreo wonders off looking for the missing pony.

-10 minutes later-

"I've got a sight on him!" Dreo shouts.

Yann and the girls run towards Dreo, Yann still strumming to keep the bridge up.

"Damn dude, look at those awesome looking dogs!" Yann says out loud.

"Awesome? Their deadly Yann!" Twilight sparkle points her hoof at the dogs.

"They look a bit weird, are they made of wood?" Dreo asks.

"Yes, those are known as Timberwolves" Twilight points out.

"Ah think we should be careful when challenging 'em" Applejack says.

"Once again, leave them to me" Yann says as he lowers the bridge to the ground behind a bush so the girls could get off. "Now ladies, don't leave this bush no matter what you see, remember what my power is"

"Okay Yann, we'll be right here if you need us" Applejack says worriedly.

"Bro, you got this, easy pickings right?" Dreo smirks.

"Of Course" Yann chuckles.

Yann walks out of the bushes throwing his guitar in the air causing it to disappear, he then places his right hand over his left hand where the cutie mark is and twists it. A bright light starts to form in front of Yann and a rectangle of light glows in front of Yann.

"Ah hello my old friend" Yann smiles as the light starts to dim revealing the rectangle to be a Notavation Launchpad. "Let's rock their world" Yann's smile disappears and is replaced with a concentration face.

Yann takes a deep breath and continues to walk towards the Timberwolves, Yann prepares himself to start him musical attack. The Timberwolves hear him coming and they turn around and start growling at him.

"Hey! You Cheese Sandwich?!" Yann shouts over the sound of the growling.

"Y-Yeah!" Cheese Sandwich shouts back.

"Good! Now just past these Timberwolves and get behind me!" Yann shouts.

"I-I'll try!" Cheese Sandwich shouts back.

Cheese Sandwich runs through a gap in the wolves on the left hand side of Yann.

"Good job dude, now, you ready for a show?" Yann asks.

"You're not gonna fight them are you?" Cheese Sandwich asks.

"Yes, yes I am" Yann's finger presses down on one of the button causing the sound of a kick drum to play.

"You must be insane!" Cheese Sandwich shouts.

"Ah don't worry about me, these guys don't stand a chance, now please step back and be silent, I need to concentrate" Yann says getting in position to start his attack.

-(Song Played by Yann watch?v=yhI_GPBowl4)-

The ground crumbles around Yann as his eyes start to blacken and darkness starts to slowly seep out through his eyelids and mouth. Slowly the darkness starts to from a blanket around the entire forest.

"You ready?" Yann chuckles.

Tentacles made from the darkness start slamming into the ground around the Timberwolves and turn into giant pillars coated in spikes. Yann slowly starts glowing a dark purple.

"I kill you in my dreams!" Yann screams.

The spikes of the pillars start to shoot out to the beat of the song, repeatedly slamming into the side of the Timberwolves. Cracking and breaking sounds can be heard from the bushes the girls are hiding in. Yann stops playing the song.

"Let's go for a finally!" Yann shouts as the pillars and dark cloud disappear. "Darkness has an enemy, but under my rule! They are allies! A DEADLY FORCE!" Yann chuckles. "Let me shed a little light in this dark place"

-(Song played by Yann watch?v=Xsz497IqoH0 if you are going to listen along then please skip to 1:20)

"LIGHT BOW DOWN TO MY WILL!" Yann shouts.

A huge beam of light comes from the sky and lands directly on the Timberwolves, setting them on fire.

"YOU SHALL CAUSE NO MORE PROBLEMS IN THIS LIFE, OR THE NEXT!" Yann shouts as the light engulfs him and slowly starts to die down as his body is now in a suit of armour made from white and gold metal, with two big pairs of angel wings protruding from his back and a huge black box on his back.

"No mercy shall be shown" Yann mumbles as the black box on his back opens up revealing a huge metal swirl. "Be prepared to be purged from this world" Yann growls.

The laser on his back starts to glow white as the tip starts sparking, and then the laser extends over Yanns head.

"Caelo et Inferno, incendemus te scelerati!" Yann shouts.

A huge beam hits all of the Timberwolves and wood creaking and dog whimpers and screams can be heard as the beam engulfs the last of the Timberwolves.

Yann stops playing the song and turns towards Cheese Sandwich.

"Nothing to worry about" Yann chuckles as the armour, laser and wings fall off of him.

"W-Wha. I-I" Cheese Sandwich then passes out.

"It's oveeeeer!"Yann shouts "You can come out now!"

Dreo was the first one to step out.

"You just love showing off don't you?" Dreo chuckles.

"Hey, there are ladies here, of course I'm gonna show off" Yann laughs.

The others just sit in the bush eyes and mouths wide open.

"Urm... They okay in there?" Yann asks.

"Hey girls! You okay over there?" Dreo asks.

"That... Was... AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash shouts.

"Why thank you" Yann pretends to blush.

"Oh god" Dreo facepalms.

"Remind me to never upset him" Applejack jokes.

"Glad to see you guys aren't too scared about my powers" Yann smiles "Most people just get scared and run off"

"Hey we're your friends, 'course we're gunna stay" Applejack smiles.

"Friends? Damn that was quick" Yann jokes.

"So Yann when you gonna show me you're full strength?" Dreo asks.

"F-Full strength?" The girls shout.

"Wait you thought that was my full strength" Yann laughs. "Nowhere near my full power, I weakened myself so I wouldn't damage the forest or Ponyville"

The girls just stare in silence.

"What?" Yann asks.

"I guess they're still surprised, give them a second" Dreo chuckles.

"Are you a god?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I guess you could call me that, I guess you could call me the god of reality, it's a name I'm not happy with, calling me a god just because I control nearly all" Yann scratches his beard.

"Nearly all?" Applejack asks.

"Yeah, I'm the god of reality, Dreo is the god of Blades" Yann scratches the back of his head.

"Oh great, now they're gonna wanna see me do my thing now even more. Thanks a lot Yann" Dreo groans.

"You're very welcome Dreo" Yann smirks.

"Let's get back to Princess Celestia" Yann says as he makes his Notavation Launchpad disappear and makes his Fender Standard Strat Arctic White with Rosewood Fretboard appear in his hand.

"You guys ready?" Yann smiles.

"Eeyup" Applejack replies.

"Yay! I loooove teleporting!" Pinkie Pie hops up and down excitedly.

"Well, let's go see Celestia and tell her the news" Twilight Sparkle says standing next to Dreo.

Yann starts strumming his guitar and they are once again teleported to the castle.

"Well, that was a fun adventure" Yann sighs as he stops strumming his guitar.

"Humans, may I have a word with you? In private" Celestia asks.

"Sure thing Princess" Yann and Dreo bow.

(What did you guys think? Please don't forget to leave a review and if you liked the story then why not follow it so that you'll be notified of when the next chapter is uploaded)


	5. Chapter 5 Wait Wut?

Yann and Dreo follow Princess Celestia out of the hall and into a small side room.

"Dreo may I talk to Yann privately for a moment?" Princess Celestia asked in her most gentle voice.

"Sure, I'll just be over here" Dreo points out to the hall where the Ponies are waiting.

"Now that Dreo's gone I can finally do something I've been waiting to do for a while" Celestia proceeds to place her forelegs on Yann's shoulders and plants a kiss on my lips, the kiss lasts a few seconds before she deepens it adding a tongue, her tongue isn't what Yann thought it would, it wasn't rough, long or thick it was like a humans tongue just a bit longer.

Dreo then walks back into the room and says "Urm Princess Celestia I need to borrow you for a..." Dreo's mouth opens wide.

Yann and Celestia don't notice Dreo and continue with their make out session.

The Mane 6 then enter afterwards "Dreo what are you..." The Mane 6's mouths are all left agape.

This time Celestia and Yann heard them.

"Oh, h-hello girls, how is Cheese Sandwich?" Celestia stumbles, blushing.

"Oh my god" Dreo mumbles.

"Hehe well, you know *cough* *cough*" Yann blushes.

"Facebooked again!" Dreo shouts.

"Oh great" Yann facepalms.

"Yann your Grandma and Mum want to know why you keep making out with horses?" Dreo snickers.

"Because I can" Yann chuckles.

"Don't forget to add Expect Foals" Celestia adds.

"Wait wut?" Yann's mouth gapes.

"Just joking around" Celestia laughs.

"Why does THEE Princess have a crush on you?" Dreo asks.

"Thee? I'm not the only one" Celestia points out.

"Really? Who else is there?" Dreo asks.

"Princess Luna" Celestia points to a closed room.

"Think she'll mind if I go see her?" Dreo asks.

"Oooooo Dreo wants a princess of his own!" Pinkie Pie shouts.

"Eeyup" Dreo smirks.

"Luckily for you, she is more than willing to meet you" Celestia smirks.

"Oh good" Dreo smiles.

"Anyway Yann, shall I show you around the castle. Prince?" Celestia winks.

"Prince!?" Applejack and Fluttershy shout.

"Oh you two want him as well?" Celestia smirks.

"Y-yes, that is if you don't mind" Fluttershy mumbles.

"Ah'm the one who kissed him first, he's mine" Applejack bows.

"Share?" Celestia asks.

"Deal" Applejack and Fluttershy nod their heads.

"Do I not get a say in this?" Yann asks.

"Nope" The 3 reply.

"But who am I dating? And am I still a prince?" Yann jokes.

"You're a prince obviously" Celestia giggles.

"Prince of Equestria?" Yann asks.

"Yes, me and you are in charge of the sun rising and lowering" Celestia cuddles up to Yann.

"Oh cool" Yann smiles as he is cuddled by Applejack, Celestia and Fluttershy.

"Hey Yann guess what?" Dreo smiles walking back out of the room.

"What?" Yann smiles.

"I'm the prince of Equestria" Dreo says proudly.

"Oh cool, so we're both princes'" Yann smiles.

"Wait so we both have to help with the Moon?" Dreo asks.

"Nope, I help with the sun" Yann points upwards.

"Oh cool, so I help with Night and you help with Daytime" Dreo replies.

"Yep" Yann chuckles.

"Sorry to break up the conversation boys but we've got a pony in trouble again" Celestia says pointing to a scroll in front of her.

"Well Dreo time to show everyone what you can do" Yann nudges Dreo.

"What's the situation?" Dreo asks.

"A pony was collecting gems but just vanished after finding a big pile of them" Celestia says.

"Diamond Dogs" Rarity sighs.

"What? What are Diamond Dogs?" Dreo asks.

"Underground dog creatures that collect gems" Rarity groans. "I'll never forget the time I nearly chipped a hoof" Rarity sniffled.

"Okay then..." Yann groans.

"Should be easy if they're anything like last time" Rainbow Dash stands proudly.

"You didn't do anything" Applejack points out.

"Anyway... Princess we shall head over there now" Yann smirks.

"No Yann, you need to stay here, I need your help with something else" Celestia smirks.

"Oh god, that image is now in my head" Dreo pretends to vomit.

"What image? The image of me and Yann sitting in our thrones? Celestia laughs.

"Dirty boy Dreo" Yann laughs.

"For the love of god... Yann can you just teleport us out please" Dreo demands.

"Fine, fine" Yann smiles. "You ready?"

"Yeah" Dreo and the Mane 6 say.

Yann strums his guitar and the room is filled with light.

-(Dreo's P.O.V)-

"It feels so weird getting teleported" Twilight Sparkle says out loud.

"I'm just glad it doesn't mess up my mane" Rarity flicks her mane.

"Your Mane will be fine, Rarity" Dreo chuckles.

"But how can I be presentable to my prince" Rarity winks.

"Oh yeah I forgot you, Rainbow Dash and Twilight had a crush on me" Dreo scratches the back of his head.

"Well you're a prince now so it doesn't matter" Rainbow Dash sulks.

"Well, I'll see what I can do" Dreo winks.

"Hey! Hey! What about me! Why am I not included" Pinkie Pie pouts.

"Sorry Pinkie, you're included too" Dreo apologises.

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie cheers.

The girls giggle.

"Anyway let's go find these Diamond Dogs" Dreo says as he starts to walk forward.

"You mean those guys over there?" Pinkie Pie points behind them.

"Oh wow" Dreo facepalms.

"Oh! Oh! I want a prize for showing you them!" Pinkie Pie hops up and down.

"Ok then, what do you want?" Dreo groans.

"A kiss! A kiss!" Pinkie Pie says excitedly.

"A WHAT?!" The Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity exclaim.

"Urm... Okay then" Dreo says as he places a kiss on Pinkie Pies cheek.

"No no silly, not like that like this" Pinkie Pie says as she wraps her forelegs round the back of Dreo's head and kisses him on the lips, surprising him.

"Damn she's really going to town" Rainbow Dash pouts.

"Ah think she's added a tongue" Applejack smirks.

"Urm Dreo and Pinkie Pie we have a pony to save" Twilight Sparkle reminds them.

"Oh yeah" Pinkie Pie says as she pulls away from Dreo leaving a small saliva trail.

"Oh wow, she actually did add a tongue" Fluttershy blushes.

"There's a lot of holes here, well, let's get started" Dreo says as he hops down into the nearest hole.

"Ah well, down we go" Twilight Sparkle says as she jumps down into the hole followed by the rest of the mare's.


	6. Chapter 6 Blades

"It's so dark in here, I wish we had some flashlights" Dreo groans.

"What lights?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"It makes light" Dreo answers.

"Oh ok, well I can fix that" Twilight Sparkle says as her horn starts to glow bright enough to light up the tunnel.

"Ah thank you Twilight" Dreo smiles.

"You're welcome" Twilight Blushes.

"I hear them, stay behind me" Dreo says as he places his right hand on his left hand causing it to glow.

"This is gonna be awesome" Rainbow Dash excitedly smiles.

Knives start to hover around Dreo creating an Atom like shape.

"Hey Diamond Dogs!" Dreo shouts into the tunnels.

The sound of a large herd of animals can be heard through the tunnel.

"Ut devoret te ipsum mihi gladium!" Dreo shouts.

As the blades spin in Dreo's hands, they start to rotate slowly at first but they slowly gain speed to the point that they hit a speed where it appears that the blades are frozen in time. Dreo then starts to slowly check for weak points in the Dogs armour.

"Ah ha!" Dreo exclaims.

Some of Dreo's knives start to dematerialise and then re-materialise as a purple glow. Two Guards run up to Dreo as he's concentrating, they both run straight into the blades causing them to be sliced into pieces on contact. 3 Guards then charge towards Dreo. Dreo holds a hand out and one of the blades stops spinning and lands in his hand, Dreo then flicks the blade up and catches it by the tip of the blade, he then proceeds to throw his arm back and takes a moment to aim for the weak spots and throws the blade forward with as much accuracy and force as he can muster. The blade goes through one guard and gets stuck in the one behind him Dreo then materialises a blade out of thin air, a long obsidian spear with long veins of red magic, one that could even challenge the legendary Tonbokiri.

"Try and beat this" Dreo challenges.

Dreo then plants the spear into the ground and uses it to propel himself forward and kicks the first guard in the face knocking the guard out, Dreo then uses him momentum to pull the spear from the ground and then swings the blade in front of him cutting 5 Diamond Dogs in half, Dreo then swings the blade once more creating a huge red line of magic to fly forwards and slice another 15 Dogs in half. The rest of the Diamond Dogs retreat back to the main hall.

"Quick! Follow them!" Twilight shouts.

The Mane 6 and Dreo follow the retreating Diamond Dogs.

"We're nearly there, I can see light" Twilight speeds up.

Dreo charges into the room and stops in the doorway aiming his spear at the leaders.

"Hand the pony over!" Dreo demands.

"Ok! Ok! Take her!" One of the leaders whines.

Behind the dogs is a yellow pony wearing a damaged and dirtied safari outfit.

She trots to the group and hides behind them.

"What's your name?" Dreo asks.

"Teddie Safari" She whimpers.

"Don't worry, you're safe now" Dreo assures her.

"O-Okay" She smiles.

They are then surrounded by a blinding light.

"I told you they'd be fine" Yann smiles.

"Yann why are you in your heaven armour?" Dreo asks.

"I have to match my princess of course" Yann smiles happily.

"Oh yeah and guys... Say hello to Lisbeth" Yann says as he steps to the side revealing a Lopunny.

"What is that Yann?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"She is known as a Lopunny, from a world know as the world of Pokémon" Yann says. "Why don't you introduce yourself Lisbeth?"

"I'm Lisbeth, as you know I'm a Lopunny, but as you may not know is that I am one of Yanns partners" Lisbeth blushes.

"WHAT!" Applejack shouts and Fluttershy 'shouts'.

"She has the same problem as you ponies" Yann points out. "So I will not have any singling out of her or anybody else, you are the elements of harmony, this should be no problem for you"

"Yes Prince Yann" The girls bow.

"Prince? No, no, no. Please call me Yann, I don't want to be called 'Prince Yann'" Yann chuckles.

"But" The mane 6 reply.

"No buts, I'm Yann, not Prince Yann" Yann smiles.

"Yes, Yann" The girls stop bowing.

"Anyway, I want to hold a special, musical event for, you guys, to celebrate what you've done for us today" Yann smiles.

Yann strums his guitar and a stage, seats, food court and bar are all spawned from quarts.

"Now for the workers" Yann strums his guitar and humanoid creature made from steel are created and wonder off to their designated stations.

"Now let's begin with one of my favourites" Yann smirks.

-(Song Yann plays watch?v=6f3JWVVexxI)

"Run for the hills" they said. It's the last thing that I heard before I turned around to try to leave. But darling when you're finished here if you would be so kind. Then maybe you could go haunt someone else's dreams

I should've seen it coming when my mother said "you're headed straight for hell." You better check yourself. Or you better hold on tight And if the hate inside my heart doesn't overtake what's left of me. Before I learn to let it go. Then I'll never make it out alive.

And by the time I saw the self destructive things that I had done. It felt like way past too late. Completely unaware I was a mess. And fully wrapped myself in lies I thought I'd never escape. And I should've known I swear.

I should've seen it coming when my mother said "you're headed straight for hell." You'd better check yourself. Or you better hold on tight. And if the hate inside my heart doesn't overtake what's left of me. Before I learn to let it go. Then I'll never make it out alive.

Maybe if I prayed a little more. And maybe if I tried a little harder. Maybe if I hadn't been so wrapped up in the sins I thought I loved. Maybe if I tried to take back some of the hurtful things I say to all the people all around me, every time I drink too much. Maybe if I'd shut my mouth and listen to the things you had to say Instead of swearing I'd known better. Lying to myself that I have changed. And maybe if I opened up my eyes and seen rescue standing right there I wouldn't have been lost for so long.

And I should've known I swear I should've seen it coming when my mother said "you're headed straight for hell." You better check yourself. Or you better hold on tight. And if the hate inside my heart doesn't overtake what's left of me. Before I learn to let it go. Then I'll never make it out alive. And I'll never make it out alive."

"Any Requests?" Yann asks.

"Something hardcore!" Rainbow Dash shouts.

"I know just the song" Yann smirks.

Yann grabs his guitar and it starts to blacken.

-(Song Played watch?v=hwjp8-9iPAQ)

It started out as one love one passion

Now it's bursting out into a chain reaction

My sinful deeds I will never confess!

This dead man will make out to be a useless witness

This is just what we wanted which is why it feels so right

Cut slice dig as deep as you can

Look into her eyes and know his blood is on your hands

My new lead is the reaper, and my anger is my scythe

Together we will make this life

Together we will hide!

Hide and seek a sick game of destiny

And this round you will never win (You know you'll never find him!)

Here we go, count to ten let's start this show

Where you've gone she will never know!

Cut-throat executioner, I aspire to survive

It's a case of an unsolved murder

Baby now you're all mine

No services, coffin, no hearse

I'll find a place to hide his corpse!

Under the world

Bury my secrets, evidence will burn

The deed is done I've lost my mind

Last sense of my conscience starts to fade and die

Under the world

Are the sins committed for this girl

This man who died, it's justified

He's out of sight now you're all mine

Now you're all mine...

Hide and seek a sick game of destiny

And this round you will never win (You know you'll never find him!)

Here we go, count to ten let's start this show

Where you've gone she will never know!

She'll never know...

I'm a sinner, I'm a sinner, I'm a sick cold hearted killer

I'm a lover, I'm a winner, and I'd do it all to steal her

From a life she thinks she wants, but I know she would regret

Living life out with another man and now he's fucking dead

[x2]

It's sadistic, it's pathetic, so simplistic, it's poetic

It's ironic, so psychotic, and I really, really want it

So I took what I deserved, and I said, "Hey, well fuck the price!"

So I cut him into pieces, took my demons own advice

Now you're all mine!

Go! Look for your lover

If you keep searching he will show up dead

I am the murderer, you will never see his pretty face again!

Never again!

"One last song" Yann smiles.

"I didn't like that one, it was too screamy" All but Rainbow Dash and Yann agreed.

"What are you talking about? That was AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash asks confused.

"Yann, I want a slow love song please" Celestia asks politely.

"Okay then one second" Yann's guitar turns white once more.

-(Song Played watch?v=GkuypwKUX2Y)-

Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry

Call I'm desperate for your voice

Listening to the song we used to sing

In the car, do you remember

Butterfly, Early Summer

It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet

Like when we would meet

I was born to tell you I love you

And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine

Stay with me tonight

Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh

I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh

Cause every breath that you will take

When you are sitting next to me

Will bring life into my deepest hopes,

What's your fantasy?

(What's your, what's your...)

I was born to tell you I love you

And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine

Stay with me tonight

And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home

[4x]

(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)

I was born to tell you I love you

And I am torn to do what I have to

And I was born to tell you I love you

And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine

Stay with me tonight

(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have).

"I hope you guys enjoyed my short display of thank you" Yann smiles.

"We loved it thank you" The mane 6 reply.

"Good, but I believe now is time for Luna's moon to rise, goodnight my friends, may Luna protect your dreams" Yann smiles.

"Goodnight Yann" Everyone replies.


	7. Chapter 7 Goodbye Yann

"Well everyone, I have to go help Luna with the moon, I'll speak to you all later" Dreo waves goodbye.

"Bye Dreo" The group replies.

"Well ladies, it's time we hit the hay" Applejack states.

"Why hit the hay when we can sleep on it?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"It doesn't matter Pinkie" Twilight groans.

"Well if you say so" Pinkie Pie hops towards the front door.

"Would be nice if Yann just teleported us all to our houses" Rarity mumbles. "Then I wouldn't have to risk getting my hooves dirty"

A guitar can be heard being strummed through the halls, then a big white light can be seen engulfing the group of ponies.

"THANKS YANN!" The group of ponies yell before they disappear.

-(8 Hours later)- -(Yann's P.O.V)-

"Don't tell me you're sorry. You just don't mean it this time.

I can see right through your face. The words are written in your eyes.

My heart is so confused that I will never find home.

Could I be so dead set to lose you and end up all alone.

Breaking the promises I make to myself.

Losing all I know to give it up to someone else.

'Cause this quiet mistake could be the worst of my flaws.

You know that giving all this up was never supposed to hurt this much.

Don't ask me to change.

Just hold your breath and close your eyes.

Don't blame yourself.

You know, it's not your fault that I never turned out right." Yann strums his guitar in a private room made for musical performances.

"Amazing singing sir" A guard says as Yann places his guitar.

"Thanks" Yann smiles.

"Are you okay sir?" The guard noticing something a little different about his voice asks.

"Yeah, I've just been wondering how different the world would be without music, how one of the things I love and that gives me strength, what would become of me without music, I mean I would never have been sent here" Yann scratches his beard.

"You really love your beard don't you sir?" The guard jokes.

"You've been with Dreo haven't you?" Yann chuckles.

"Yes sir" The guard replies.

"Please, just call me Yann, I don't like the whole 'Sir' thing" Yann groans.

"Yes sir" The guard bows.

"I said call me Yann not 'Sir'" Yann facepalms.

"Yes, Yann sir" The guard continues bowing.

"Good enough I guess" Yann chuckles. "I'm leaving the area for a while, there's a lot I need to think about"

"Okay Yann sir, would you like me to tell Princess Celestia that you'll be leaving?" The guard asks.

"No, it's ok, I'll tell her" Yann smiles.

"As you wish" The guard bows then leaves.

Yann walks out of his room and continues down the corridors leading towards the exit.

'This needs to be done' Yann thinks as he sighs.

Yann exits the door guitar in his right hand and a drum set floating behind him.

"I'm glad I don't need to actually play the drums and I can command them to play themselves" Yann chuckles as he thinks about how impossibly difficult it would be to do this if he had to play 2 instruments and sing at the same time.

Yann continue walking after exiting the large castle and strums his guitar teleporting himself to the edge of Ponyville.

"Let's get this over with" Yann sighs.

Yann starts to strum his guitar.

-(Song Yann plays/Sings  watch?v=m4yawisNuf8 )-

"I took some time away

For understanding of what brought us here today

Oh, you'll be the end of me

I'm never happy like we were happy

I'm never sad like we were sad

Oh, you'll be the end of me

(Starts to rain)

You know me all too well

And I can't suppress the memories

You're gone and I can tell

That I've lost more than you'll ever see

Don't say that it's not fair

That you're not the person you wanna be

'Cause Oh, you'll be the end of me

I know I wasn't perfect, but I kept trying

Till I forgot why I stayed

Oh, you'll be the end of me

Yeah we lost all meaning

We lost the magic

So good luck to you on your way

Oh, you'll be the end of me

(Darkness surrounds Yann)

You know me all too well

And I can't suppress the memories

You're gone and I can tell

That I've lost more than you'll ever see

Don't say that it's not fair

That you're not the person you wanna be

'Cause oh, you'll be the end of me (you'll be the end of me)

(A lightning starts striking around Yann)

I get it, no, I get it

Gave more than I took back, oh well (took back, oh well)

I get it, no, I get it

Can't help those who don't wanna be helped

(A large hole appears in front of Yann)

You know me all too well

And I can't suppress the memories

You're gone and I can tell

That I've lost more than you'll ever see

("Yann NO!" Dreo screams)

Don't say that it's not fair

That you're not the person you wanna be

'Cause Oh, you'll be the end of me

You'll be the end of me..."

Yann walks forward into the hole and is swallowed by darkness, the hole immediately closing after Yann's entry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dreo screams.

Dreo falls to his knees and punches the ground, and then just sits there on the verge of crying and in thought, eventually falling asleep.

-(1 hour later)-

"I think he's waking up!" A familiar voice shouts.

"YAAAAAANN!" Dreo shouts as he sits up.

"Dreo where's Yann we can't find him?" Twilight asks worried.

"He's... Dead" Dreo mumbles.

"WHAT?!" The mane 6 shout.

"He... killed himself..." Dreo mumbles holding back tears.

"He... He can't have, he was so happy" Fluttershy whimpers, a tear drops from her eye.

"He can, and he did" Dreo punches the ground.

"I can't believe it" Applejack whimpers. "He's telling the truth"

"NOOOOOOO!" Fluttershy screams.

The girls all look at Fluttershy as she screams for the first time ever.

"Fl-Fluttershy are you ok darling?" Rarity asks.

"N-no Rarity" Fluttershy mumbles trying to hold back tears.

"What's going on girls? Have you seen Yann anywhere? His guard said he was going out to think for a bit and that he thought I knew" Princess Celestia asks.

"He's dead" Dreo mumbles.

"W-What?" Celestia gasps.

"HE'S DEAD!" Dreo shouts.

"H-How?" Celestia asks.

"He killed himself, he created a hole filled with darkness and then jumped into it" Dreo mumbles.

The sun slowly starts to weaken in light and starts to turn orange and looks like it's bleeding into the sky.

"C-Celestia are you ok?" Twilight asks.

Celestia looks up her eyes filled with tears.

"Y-yes my student, I'll be fine" Celestia tries to smile but fails.

"Come on guys I think we all need some time to think about what's happened" Pinkie Pie tries to sound happy.

"Y-Yeah, you're right Pinkie, we need some time to ourselves" The mane 6 nod their heads as they head towards their homes.

"D-Dreo, it's time to go home" Celestia mumbles.

"Y-yeah, we still have jobs to do" Dreo wipes a tear from his eye.

(A/N No more Yann... What do you guys think to this change to the story?)


	8. Vote!

Should this story be continued or should it end? Vote now! The cringiest story around's life all depends on your vote! Leave a comment saying "Kill it" to stop the story or "IT LIVES!" To keep it going!


End file.
